Swim With The Fish
by SpiritValentine
Summary: Coral Redier is a teenage girl who love's sealife and taking care of her father's aquatic life shop. Her father passed away serving in the army and her aunt has come to take Coral to Sweet Amoris where she meets friends, enemies, lovers, and obstacles around every corner. Who can help her through the pain of loss, and who will she fall for in the end?


**Swim With The Fish**  
**Leaving The Reef**

Coral sat silently in the aquatic store, glancing around at all the exotic sea life in their squeaky clean fish tanks. Her little hedgehog, Nova, ran across the front counter eagerly chasing a small bell and consistently making it jingle. Coral watched the small creature and smiled softly as he looked up at her. The store had been very quiet since her father, well, passed on. He used to brighten the place up but now it was just boring and silent, somthing Coral couldn't stand.

"I think it's time to close up for the night, Nova." Coral said, the small hedgehog eagerly crawled up onto her shoulder and sniffed at her vibrant green and sea blue hair. She stood up from her chair and turned off all the lights, exiting the large store and locking the glass doors behind her.

It was around nine o clock at night and the sidewalk was dimmly lit, giving Coral a horrible feeling.

"Yeesh, i hate going home this late. All the creeps come out at this time." She cringed and began her walk home. Thankfully, she wasn't bothered by anyone and once she opened the door to her home and stepped in a woman with bright magenta hair greeted her.

"Sweetie! It's been so long since i've seen you!" The woman said and she quickly embraced the teenager, accidentally knocking Nova off her shoulder, causing him to bounce onto the couch and hiss in displeasure. Coral laughed and hugged the woman back.

"Hi auntie, why are you all the sudden in my house?" Coral asked a little confused as to how the woman got into the house in the first place.

"Key under the mat." Her aunt said, making Coral nod. "I'm here because your father told me if anything happened to him, that i was to take you home with me and send you to school in Sweet Amoris."

Coral's heart dropped. The room became very silent and the teenager seemed to lose all her breathe at once. She didn't ever want to leave her home, not now, not ever. What would happen to her store? To all the fish? The sea life? She couldn't just leave them all there, it was her promise to her father that she would keep that store alive with her very being.

"But, no, what about the store? I'm not leaving it!" She yelled, causing Nova to curl into a ball and shake. Her aunt frowned and upon trying to reach out and comfort her, Coral swatted her hand away. "I can't leave! I won't break my promise to dad!"

"You don't have to, we're taking it with us!" Auntie reassured and Coral let out a sigh of relief, although she was still not ready for a full out move. Her aunt lightly pushed her up the stairs and the teen unwillingly packed her bags and boxes. Movers took the boxes and also gently packed up the store as Coral and Nova climbed into her Aunt's car and drove off for Sweet Amoris. . .

* * *

Her aunt lived in a large house painted a lilac color with an abundance of flowers in her front yard. Coral walked inside and was hit with the smell of strawberries and perfume, almost choking on the strong smell. Her aunt had the movers bring in Coral's things and she showed the teenager to her room. It was upstairs and to the girl's surprise it was big enough to fit her own fish tank and all her belongings in. The walls were a sea green color and Coral couldn't wait to set up and decorate.

"I'll leave you to the decorating," Her aunt said with a smile, turning to return downstairs. "Let me know if you need my help, dear." and with that the woman walked downstairs. Coral got to it and in around 3 hours her room was completely set up. She had even set up her own fish tank with her favorite types of fish and corals alongside Nova's cage to which he was sleeping in, nestled deep in the soft shavings. There were two windows in her room, one looked out to the front of the house and the other - next to her bed - looked over to their neighbors house and their window. Her windows were open and she had her stereo playing Winged Skull songs on shuffle, alarming the boy she had not known was next door.

Castiel looked out his window upon hearing the familiar music and wondered who would be up at twelve in the morning. Across from him he saw a teenage girl dancing around aimlessly while she placed things around her room. Her long hair reached down to the small of her back and her pale skin was coated in several tattoos. Small black stars ran from the base of her neck, around her shoulder, down her back and ended on her thigh. Text was written in type writer lettering on her forearm and a small moon and star rested on the other arm down on her wrist. When she turned around, Castiel could see the piercings on her ear, eyebrow and nose. Her crystal blue eyes looked around the room with satisfaction and she left the room upon hearing her aunt call her name. The red headed rebel smirked and went back to his own doings, Demon lay on his bed calmly as he played the guitar. Coral ran downstairs and her aunt smiled at her excitedly.

"The movers set up the store for you, it's right on the beach only about ten minutes from here." Her aunt informed her and Coral sighed in relief, happy that she could keep her promise to her father. "But i don't want you seeing it til tommorow after school. I have already registered you at Sweet Amoris High School and class for you starts at 7:30 in the morning."

"Ew." Coral gumbled at the early time. The girl was definitley not a morning person and she didn't expect to ever be. "Alright auntie, i'm going to go to sleep then."

"Goodnight sweetie!" Her aunt said as she returned to her own room, and Coral did the same. She walked upstairs and dimmed the lighting, changing into her pjs. She set her stereo to wake her up at six o clock so she could shower and lowered the volume on her music before crawling into bed. The bubbling of the water tank and Nova's small wheezing snores soothed Coral into a soft sleep.

* * *

**Ok, sorry that this is short i'm honestly just testing this all out to see how you guys may like it. Please review and tell me what you think! If people like it i'll write way longer chapters i promise :)**  
**\- Val**


End file.
